bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тия Харрибел
| image = | race = Арранкар | birthday = 25 июляОфициальная книга персонажей UNMASKED, профиль персонажа 76 | gender = женский | height = 175 см | weight = 61 кг | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Армия арранкаров Айзена | occupation = Правитель Уэко Мундо | previous occupation = Третья эспада | previous team = Эспада | partner = Эмилоу Апаччи, Франческа Мила Роза и Циан Сун-Сун | base of operations = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | resurrección = Тибурон | manga debut = Глава 198 (том 23) | anime debut = Серия 138 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 | japanese voice = Огата Мегуми | english voice = Лаура Бейли | spanish voice = }} (ティア・ハリベル, Тиа Харибэру, исп. Tier Harribel) — арранкар из армии Сосуке Айзена, Трес (три) эспада. Внешность У Харрибел тёмная кожа, зелёные глаза, светлые ресницы и неопрятные светлые волосы с тремя косичками. Она носит вариант рубашки арранкаров, которая покрывает нижнюю часть ее лица, но при этом обнажает нижнюю часть ее пышной груди. Молния проходит по длине всей рубашки. Рукава полностью закрывают руки Харрибел и заканчиваются чем-то вроде черных перчаток. Харрибел носит свой духовный меч в ножнах горизонтально за спиной (как Сой Фон). Ее меч короткий и широкий, в отличие от мечей других арранкаров, имеет пустую область в середине и гарду в западном стиле. thumb|left|190px|Маска Харрибел Остатки ее маски пустого покрывают ее лицо и рот, а также обширную область ниже и вокруг ее шеи, спускаясь до ее сосков; она обычно прячет эти остатки маски под курткой. Её татуировка Трес Эспады находится на левой стороне её правой груди. Дыра пустого располагается внизу живота, на месте матки. До того как Тия стала арранкаром внешним видом она напоминала свой ресуррексион, но большая часть ее тела и лица были покрыты белой костью, глаза и волосы однако были от нее свободны, ее меч был продолжением руки Тии. Характер В отличие от большинства своих коллег-эспады, Харрибел спокойна, молчалива, уравновешенна и предпочитает не вступать в борьбу; она довольствуется тем, что молчаливо наблюдает сражение обеих сторон до тех пор, пока борьба не достигнет своего конца, и отказывается сражаться, если она или ее фрассионы оспаривают приказ ее начальства (за исключением Бараггана, учитывая ее историю, связанную с ним). Она категорически против убийств, особенно ради власти. Однако, когда её предал Айзен, Харрибел злобно нападает на него. Редко, но все же иногда Харрибел может быть достаточно агрессивной и жестокой. В отличие от большинства своих товарищей, Харрибел не безразлична к своим Фрассионам. Она сильно расстроилась, когда она не увидела их. Харрибел яростно напала на Хицугаю, а после своего поражения попала в руки Капитана-командора Ямамото. У Харрибел есть и множество проблем, связанных с ее рангом и положением в эспаде; например попытки Нойтры Джилгы спровоцировать ее на атаку на него во время одного из собраний эспады в конференц-зале. Она также бросается в глаза Капитана Сюнсуя Кьёраку, на момент высказывания своего мнения (скорее положительного) о ее боевых способностях его противника - Койота Старрка. История thumb|190px|left|Харрибел, когда она была Васто Лорде До того как стать арранкаром, Харрибел была Васто Лорде. За некоторое время до описываемых событий она спасла девушку Пустую класса Адьюкас Эмилоу Апаччи от более сильного пустого. Харрибел так же привела ее к своему жилищу, где представила ее двум другим женщинам Адьюкасам, Циан Сун-Сун и Франческа Миле Розе, как нового товарища. Харрибел объяснила, что пустые одиночки, как правило, становятся легкой добычей, и для Аппачи как и для остальных членов ее группы будет лучше выживать вместе, а не сдохнуть по одному. Позже они сражались с пустым, проиграв, тот решил сбежать и Харрибел его отпустила. Когда они решили передохнуть, Апаччи спросила ее, почему она позволила ему убежать, а не стала пожирать его. По законам Лас Ночес нужно есть слабых для того чтобы стать сильнее, и не быть съеденным самому. Харрибел объяснила, что она не хочет заставлять своих друзей обретать силу таким жестоким способом. Она решила, что если она не может выиграть в одиночку она победит в группе. В какой-то момент Харрибел и ее группа столкнулись лицом к лицу с Королем Уэко Мундо, Барагганом Луизенбарном и его армией. Барагган сказал что он устал от непокорности Харрибел предложил ей выбор: или присоединиться к его армии или бежать так далеко чтобы он никогда ее больше не видел, отметив, что нет мест в Лас Ночес где она может от него скрыться. Один из его слуг прикоснулся к Харрибел за что она разрубила его маску пустого, за ее смелость Барагган позволил ей уйти невредимой. thumb|190px|Айзен спасает Харрибел от [[Молотоголовый арранкар|Молотоголового арранкара]] Некоторое время спустя, прямо в их логове на них нападает неизвестный Пустой. Харрибел вспоминает, что это тот самый маску которого она разбила во время конфронтации с Барраганом. Становиться понятно что его Реацу стало сильнее чем даже у Вастар Лорда такого как Харрибел и Пустой побеждает ее. Тия однако отказывается сдаться и просит своих подчиненных сбежать. Подчинившись поначалу они вернулись на помощь к Харрибел решив умереть сражаясь за нее. Напавший на них Молотоголовый арранкар без труда разметал их и вернулся к избиению Харрибел. Он сказал что убьет Харрибел а потом займет место среди сильнейших Пустых в Уэко Мундо. Его прервало появление Айзена, который заблокировал атаку Молотоголового арранкара и сказал что подобная сила вполне естественна для арранкар и что он сам его такой силой и наделил. Айзен извинился перед Харрибел, за то что дал такую силу ее врагу, и назвал удивительной ее способность к самопожертвованию. Он предложил ей вступить в свою армию, за что он даст ей силу с помощью которой она сможет защищать своих друзей, и ей никогда больше не придется приносить себя в жертву. Сюжет Арранкары Харрибел присутствует в момент возвращения Улькиорры Сиффера и Ямми Льярго после их первого вторжения в мир людей Так же она присутствует и при создании Вандервайса. Уэко Мундо Харрибел участвовала в собрании Айзена по поводу прибытия Ичиго Куросаки, Урюю Исиды и Ясуторы Садо для спасения Орихиме Иноуэ. После предупреждений Айзена о том, чтобы Эспада относилась к злоумышленникам с осторожностью, Ннойтора высказал свое мнение - что выглядят они слабаками. Она сказала ему, что он должен был слушать слова Айзена, который говорил, чтобы мы не воспринимали злоумышленников так беспечно. Нойтра лишь сказал, что это не то, что он имел ввиду, и просил не раздражаться, если она так напугана. Харрибел лишь холодно посмотрела на него. Гриммджоу прервал конфликт и попытался уйти до того, как это приказал Айзен. Харрибел сказала ему сидеть тихо наравне со всей эспадой, в то время как Айзен для укрощения Гриммджоу применил свою духовную силу для того, чтобы остановить его. После смерти Аарониро Арруруэри , она следит за ситуацией в Уэко Мундо. Апаччи спрашивает ее, что они теперь должны делать. Во время схватки Гриммджоу Джаггерджака и Куросаки Ичиго, она и ее фрассьон наблюдая издалека, обсуждали битву. Когда ее фрассьоны спросили, что там происходит, Харрибел сказала им, что об этом не нужно волноваться. Так как они стали свидетелями схватки эспады в рессурексионе, их страх объясним, это их первый раз, так что они должны дорожить этим. Харрибел, сказала, что в этой схватке, эспада борется с человеком, хотя это так не выглядит, концентрация, и катастрофическая сущность его духовной силы, не похожа на человеческую, а еще, это больше похоже на схватку между двумя эспадами. Фальшивая Каракура ]] После прибытия Айзена в Каракуру, он вызвал Харрибел с ее фрасьонами и еще двумя сильнейшими эспадами и их фрасьонами в фальшивую Каракуру, чтобы сражаться с силами Готей 13. Капитан-командир Ямамото использовал свой шикай, чтобы поймать предателей-капитанов. Как примечал Барагган, Харрибел сказала, что он просто недооценивает Айзена. Барагган потом решает взять ситуацию под свой контроль, когда Харрибел и все остальные просто стояли вокруг и смотрели. Когда столбы, которые сохраняли настоящую Каракуру в Обществе душ, были успешно защищены, Харрибел начала битву с капитаном 10 отряда, Тоширо Хицугая. Харрибел вытащила свой меч и ударила им по мечу Хицугаи. Во время битвы она говорит Хицугае, что чувствует расстройства в его силе после прибытия Момо Хинамори. Тот в свою очередь отвечает, что понятия не имеет о чем она. После того, как ее Франсионны Апачи, Мила Роза и Сун-Сун, терпят поражение, она меняет тактику боя против Хицугая. Харрибел концентрирует энергию в полой части меча, затем неполностью расстегивает куртку, показывая свой ранг, Трес Эспада. Хицугая не может поверить, что она третья эспада, но Харрибел предупреждает его, что еще не показала ему всю силу. Она расстёгивает свою куртку, чтобы показать свою маску, закрывающую нижнюю половину лица. Понимая, что противник достаточно силён, Хицугая высвобождает свой банкай..Bleach manga; Chapter 339, page 8-14 The two continue to fight as Hitsugaya crashes into a building below, Harribel questions if this is a captain's strength and wondering how Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun could have lost. Harribel then releases her Zanpakutō. As Hitsugaya looks on, Harribel raises her sword and delivers a seemingly fatal blow. Believing her enemy defeated, she says that he is no match for her.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 12-19 Seeing Yamamoto on the side of battle, she approaches him and threatens to exact her revenge against him for taking the lives of her subordinates. Suddenly, Hitsugaya appears behind her and nearly lands a blow, but she ducks and counters. Wondering how her opponent survived unharmed, Hitsugaya explains he made an illusion of his image out of ice as a precaution once she released, the ice clone being what she struck down. Hitsugaya then tells Harribel not to underestimate their strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 4-7 As their fight ensues, Harribel reveals her to control water and attacks. The two counter each other, showing the ability to manipulate the others' ability. Harribel then attacks with her Cascada.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 15-19 Hitsugaya escapes the torrent of water and the two continue before he tells her another law of battle, that one faces the greatest danger when one uses their best attack. Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 2-6 Realizing they are both waiting for the battlefield to fill with condensation, Hitsugaya states that neither will ever get anywhere if they’re both after the same thing. After Hitsugaya states he has never used this technique in Bankai, Harribel asks what he is talking about and Hitsugaya mentions his ability to control weather before activating his Hyoten Hyakkaso technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 13-19 Harribel stares up at the sky in amazement as it becomes filled with dark storm clouds, asking what this is. Hitsugaya explains the ability and asks for her name, to which she replies "Tres Espada, Tier Harribel." Hitsugaya then states his name and rank before attacking. A hole in the sky opens much to Harribel's surprise, and snow begins to fall. Hitsugaya explains the ability and that once all the ice flowers bloom, she will die. Harribel tries to break free but is unsuccessful. The one hundred ice flowers encase Harribel in a gigantic ice-flower obelisk.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 4-13 When Wonderweiss Margela arrives, he lets out a high pitched scream which shatters the ice holding Harribel. She rises from the ice obelisk without any noticeable sign of injury and gives a cold stare to the shocked Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 9-11 As Hitsugaya contemplates the words of Sajin Komamura about fighting alongside the newly arrived Visored, Harribel goes to attack him while his back is turned, although he still notices her. However, before she can strike Hitsugaya, the Visored Lisa Yadōmaru and Hiyori Sarugaki appear and block her strikes''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 354; pages 6-8 Harribel then continues to battle, now fighting three opponents. After Starrk's death, she still continues her fight. The four all clash causing an explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 15-18 However, Aizen, who notices their fight, suddenly appears behind Harribel and slashes her across the chest. She is shocked as Aizen only responds that he is done with her, as it appears that she is not strong enough to fight for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 20-22 Aizen further states that he never thought, after all the trouble he went through to gather the Espada, that he alone would be far more powerful than the lot of them. Harribel looks at Aizen with rage and retaliates by stabbing him through the chest with her sword. Aizen's expression does not change as he says dealing with her is such a pain, surprising Harribel. She then realizes that she attacked an illusion and that she has been stabbed from the back of her left shoulder by the real Aizen. He then states that he will never allow her to raise her sword against him again and withdraws his sword, sending Harribel plummeting into the city below.Bleach manga; Chapter 376, page 1-5 The material world transfer that was performed by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi switched Karakura Town in Soul Society with the fake one in Karakura Town, and when this happened, the Arrancars who had passed out with deep wounds were also transferred along to Soul Society. Orihime Inoue, who came from Hueco Mundo to Soul Society through a Garganta with Rukia Kuchiki to meet up with Ichigo Kurosaki who had finished his battle against Sōsuke Aizen was led by Emilou Apacci and quickly began healing their wounds there. On Harribel's body, there were two deep wounds; one was a deep, straight cut that went straight through the side of her chest made by Aizen's Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu, and the other cut going from her back to her left womb. The wounds could have lead to death, no one besides Orihime seemingly possessed the ability to save the fallen Espada. After returning to Hueco Mundo via Garganta, Harribel and her fraccion look upon the destruction that came from the various battles that took place. The Arrancar are greeted by Kukkapūro, the hollow dog, whom they instantly recognize as Yammy Llargo's companion. It is in this area Harribel and the others could feel what was left of Yammy's reiatsu and determined from it that the powerful Espada fought with all his might before dying. It is then that they realize that the Adjuchas hollows have detected their presence and will soon arrive, as they are now able to approach Las Noches due to the absence of the powerful Espada. All four are clear that it woundn't be long before the fighting normal to the Hollows of Hueco Mundo would begin again. Harribel became distressed at the concept as to prevent it was her reasoning for joining Aizen, but now it would return and she could not stop it from happening. Sung-Sun suggested that now that Baraggan Louisenbairn was dead and Aizen was gone she should rule Hueco Mundo in their place. Mila-Rose and Apacci agreed that it would be the best course, but Harribel disagrees, explaining that a fake sun could not bring light to the darkness of Hueco Mundo, and all that is truly needed is the silent darkness. Harribel then begins to make her way toward Las Noches with her loyal fraccion following behind intently. Тысячелетняя кровавая война После поражения Айзена и гибели Старка и Барагана, Халибелл стала правительницей Хуэко Мундо. После повились так называемые Ванденрейх, её победил Яхве и взял в плен. Группа ванденрейха захватила Хуэко Мундо, чтобы вторгнуться в Общество душ Силы и способности Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Harribel has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even grounds with Hitsugaya, a captain-level Shinigami as well as a famous prodigy of swordsmanship.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 5-7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 339, page 8-14 Harribel is ambidextrous and can switch her sword from her right to left.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, pages 5-6 She is even capable of defending herself from a Shinigami captain and two Visored simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 15-18 Immense Spiritual Power: Even before becoming an Arrancar, Tier Harribel demonstrated tremendous spiritual power.Bleach anime; Episode 284, only takes place in the anime. As an Arrancar and one of the top four members of the Espada, Harribel is forbidden to release her Zanpakutō while inside the dome of Las Noches. If she were to do so, her immense spiritual power would be enough to demolish the fortress. Her spiritual power is yellow. Highly Perceptive Combatant: While a person of few words, Harribel has shown herself to be an intuitive person. She is easily able to see through a person's demeanor to determine what they are thinking about. During the battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow, she noted how the two were similar, especially in terms of energy signatures.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 1-6 Her keen intellect and intuition is later seen in the initial fight with Hitsugaya, being able to see through his icy demeanor and identify his concern for his Lieutenant. She was able to sense a small wavering in Hitsugaya's Spiritual Pressure after the arrival of Hinamori concerned him. Master Tactician: Harribel was able to hold her own in a fight against Hitsugaya, who used abilities counter to her own, taking advantage of his attacks for her own purposes.Bleach manga; Chapter 357-358 Серо: Harribel has been shown to charge her Cero using her sword and being able to fire it in a very wide ranging form, following the arc of her sword swing. Мастер Сонидо: Harribel has demonstrated incredible speed in battle, initially able to outmaneuver Hitsugaya to the point of forcing him almost completely on the defensive. : A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. She is seen using one to travel to the Fake Karakura Town. Духовный меч . In its sealed state, Harribel's Zanpakutō, while not particularly long, is unusually wide and has the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle, essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. Its handle is purple and its guard is as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end that Harribel uses to unsheathe it. Oddly, the sword is longer than its sheath. It is worn horizontally on her upper back. : : A technique in which Harribel pulls her sword back as it gathers yellow spiritual energy within the hollow portion of her blade and launches it towards her opponent, in the form of an energy blade projectile. She has also demonstrated the ability to keep the energy concentrated within the hollowed out portion of the blade and unleash it in the form of a ribbon when attacking. *'Ресуррексион': Команда высвобождения . When releasing her Zanpakutō, she holds it with an outstretched arm in front of her with the blade pointing down and declares the release command. She is then completely enveloped by a heart-shaped surge of water that closes around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone which Harribel then cuts herself out of. In this form, all of her clothes are gone, as well as her Espada tattoo. The Hollow fragments she has in her sealed state become a collar with extensions that cover her nipples, in addition to spaulders on her shoulders with two ribbon-like protrusions on her back that bare a resemblance to shark fins. A thin, spine-like structure also forms on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 16 Harribel now wears a mini-skirt consisting of bones that appear to surround a dark undergarment. She wears a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves as well. Her weapon takes the form of a broad pata, which resembles an elongated shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard that completely covers her hand. The sword also possesses what appear to be gill markings along either side of the blade. Harribel loses her three braids, making her hair become messy, and gains two blue lightning bolt markings on both sides of her face. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Harribel's speed and strength increase immensely. :*'Water Manipulation': Her primary ability in this form is the creation and manipulation of water.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, 15-19 The water used for her attacks is generated by the gill-markings on her blade.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 13 :* :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 150 A technique that allows Harribel to fire a high-force, mist-form Zanpakutō in a series of three shots. Upon contact, it can cause severe damage.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, pages 6-7 :* : Harribel points her blade out and instantly boils any form of water that comes close to it, including ice, and deflects it around her.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 18 :* Harribel is able to condense large amounts of water around her blade before firing it as a blast that resembles a shark tooth. She has also demonstrated the ability to fire multiple blasts in rapid succession with relative ease. The blasts strike with enough force to demolish houses.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 13 :* : Harribel launches a rushing surge of water at her enemy. The torrent of high pressure water is large enough to cover several town blocks. Фрассьоны Фракция Харрибел состоит из трех Девушек Арранкаров. Все их она собрала по одиночке чтобы спасти от других Пустых. Харрибел относится с большим уважением к своей Фракции. * - это задиристая девушка Арранкар с гетерохромией сетчатки, один ее глаз голубого цвета а второй янтарного с красным кольцом вокруг него. Осколок маски Аппачи находиться в верхней части ее головы, и представляет из себя большой рог. Духовный меч Аппачи - это браслеты с тремя шипами которые она держит в руках. * это темнокожая женщина арранкар, которая одевается как Амазонка. Осколки ее маски выглядят как корона с тремя зубцами переходящая в широкое ожерелье. Ее дыра Пустого находиться между животом и грудью. Духовный меч имеет форму длинного меча выполненного в западном стиле. * носит белое платье, с очень длинными рукавами, кроме того две ленты опоясывают ее талию. У Сун-Сун длинные струящиеся зеленые волосы, и три точки на лице ниже правого глаза. Осколки ее маски Пустого это три зажима для волос находящихся с правой стороны ее головы. Дыра Пустого не видна. Из всей Фракции Харрибел именно она наиболее опытна в том, что касается издевательств над остальными членами Фракции, и крайне язвительна. Духовный меч внешне похож на Саи. Появление в других проектах Харрибел впервые появилась в роли играбельного персонажа в Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, однако, без ее ресуррексиона. Он впервые появляется только в Bleach: Heat the Soul 7. Цензура Due to censorship, Harribel's design was modified slightly between the anime and manga. Firstly, in the anime, Harribel's outfit is extended to fully cover her breasts and her pants reveal less of her thighs, but when she attended the creation of Wonderweiss, the underside of her breasts is visible. This implies that the change to her outfit was made later. Secondly, during the revealing of her Espada rank tattoo in the anime, the remnants of Harribel's hollow mask are extended to cover the underside of her breasts. Notice the black stripe on the jacket that shows where the original bottom of the jacket was, as well as where her original mask fragments ended. Furthermore, in her released form, her nipple coverings are extended to cover the undersides of her breasts as well as extending around back like a bra. Her "skirt" is also extended with triangular points at the end and the area of darkness underneath is expanded. Интересные факты *Сторона смерти Харрибел — жертва. *Харрибел представляется как Tres (три) Эспада, вместо Tercera (третья). *Техника меча Харрибел, Ола Азул, изначально называлась до выхода 41 тома. Цитаты *(To Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun) "Don't worry about it. This is the battle of an Espada in his Resurrección form. It's not unreasonable for you to be frightened. That's your primal fear. Value it." *(About Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's battle) "However, is the one he's fighting truly Human? I'd never think that this volume, concentration and catastrophic nature of his reiatsu would be that of a Human's. It seems more like I'm watching a fight between two Espada." *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "How underwhelming. So this is all a captain amounts to." *"You stood no chance. With the bite of a shark, a dragon of ice shall sink beneath the waves." *(To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "You are next. I will avenge my subordinates." *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "If it's the case that my water can become your weapon, then the instant you arrive at that thought, you must also arrive at the thought that the opposite is also possible. That is an inviolable law of battle." *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "Our existence is built upon the noble sacrifices made. Instead, you fall in battle from trying to protect your subordinates. My subordinates were not simply defeated. They left behind markers for me, on how to carry on the fight. If I had lost, my subordinates' sacrifices would have all been for nothing. I hold within me the resolve of those who sacrificed their lives." *(To Apacci) "We women are easy prey for the males. I brought you here because I thought that it would be better if we worked in a group, rather than working alone." *(To Apacci) "I don't want to become stronger through the power I gain by killing and sacrificing another. If I can't win alone, then I'll win as a group." *"No world is without sacrifices. But if we produce casualties, we would also sustain casualties of our own." Сноски Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Арранкары Категория:Эспада Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера сонидо Категория:Пустые